You're My Friend
by narie-chan
Summary: Nio lives happily with her parents in the Cloud village, but when her parents suddenly divorce, Nio's life is turned upside down! She makes friends, will she abandon them or will they abandon her?


Nio is my OC. She doesn't like to be stolen. Her name is pronounced (NYE-O) it's important to her dignity ok?

Nio: Narie-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else besides me and the plot!

Narie-chan: Well said!

Nio: Thanks!

Narie-chan: now give me COOKIESSS!!!

Nio: …NEVER!!

Narie-chan throws an anvil at her.

Nio: owwwwwwww….that hurt.

Narie-chan: It should, or I wouldn't have thrown it!

Chapter One:

Clumsiness

I was skipping happily in the slushy snow. I was going to the academy, because I have school today. It was my first day, I just moved to Kohana a couple of days ago to live with my father. Father moved away to Kohana and my mother stayed in the Cloud village; I stayed with Mother for awhile. So my mother said that I had to stay with my father too, so here I am.

I liked the cold snowy months of winter. Not only do you get presents on Christmas but you can build snowmen, have snowball fights, and go sledding. I wore my hat, my big puffy winter coat, my scarf, my boots, and my favorite wool mittens. Well, I guess my usual tan dress counts too.

I was excited because my birthday was in a few weeks. "Crunch, crunch, crunch" I loved hanging out outside. I could run around as much as I wanted and I have loads of fun. As I was getting closer to the Academy, I noticed more and more of the people around me. Most people had ninja clothes and wore fish net stuff. I don't like that sort of stuff, my dress and scarf is just fine with me. My red brown hair started to get in my face, so I blew on it. It floated up, but then came back down where it was before. I tried again, but I it stayed put.

I opened what I think was the front door of the academy and wiped my boots on the entrance mat. I got out my piece of paper that tells me what room to go to, but I found that it was all wet. I couldn't read it at all! I went over to some lady who looked nice.

"Uh…do you know where I'm supposed to go? I'm 7 years old and I'm looking for my classroom. "I asked as nicely as I possibly could.

"Yep, down the hall and the first door to your left. It's Room Number 94." She told me.

"Arigato." I thanked and bowed. I followed her instructions and found room 94. By now, 40 or so kids were here. I opened the door and went to the man who I assumed was the teacher. "Hi, I'm new here."

"You must be Nio." The man said. I nodded. Yup, that's me. "You can take a seat in the back. You can hang up your stuff in the cubby there." He pointed to a seat 4 rows back and the cubby to the side of the room. I just noticed the plack on the desk that said 'Iruka'. Oh, this man is Iruka, I guess. I finally made my way to the cubby, I kept my scarf on (it's my thing, don't ask), and eventually the desks. They looked more like a really long table with chairs. Kinda weird, I guess. I sat in the forth row from the front, the last row, and from the right of the isle. I sat pretty close to the window; just one chair was in between us. I was disappointed because I believe they, who ever they are, are punishing me by getting close but not quite close enough. I was staring out the window when I saw a dark haired boy sit in the seat I was envying. It snapped me back into reality.

"Hi, I'm Nio, who are you?" I asked. I'm a naturally curious girl.

"My name is Sasuke." He said quietly.

"Do you think these tables look kinda weird?" I asked. I wondered if it was just me or something.

"I guess, I never really thought about it." I nodded, a little disappointed I might add. I looked to the right of me to find some guy snoring.

"What's with him?" I asked Sasuke while pointing at Mr. Sleepy Head.

"Shikamaru? He's always like that." I started to poke him. He just snored a little bit, it kept me amused though. Iruka started to talk about stuff; I wasn't paying attention though. I looked up once in a while, I doodled some clouds and flowers. I occasionally looked out the window but every time I did, I saw Sasuke; it was awkward. I poked Shikamaru too.

I thought I was going to go crazy at how boring this was, or at least until the lunch bell rang. I was starving and I forgot that I forgot my lunch. "Gurgle" I looked around, what was that? "GURGLE!!" I looked down and realized that the noise was my stomach. I probably turned 100 shades of pink. I grabbed my stomach and told it to be quiet silently. I grabbed my doodled on notebook and pencil and sulked out the door. We had to eat in the cafeteria because it's to cold to eat outside. I sat as far away from people as I could. I sat on the windowsill in the far corner of the cafeteria hidden by some sort of food machine. I rested my head against the cool glass of the window. It felt really good. I stared out the window and was silenced by the snowflakes. I felt a sudden urge to draw a circle. I drew a circle in my notebook, but then I decided it should be a pizza with pepperoni. Then, I decided that someone should be eating the pizza, and I randomly drew Sasuke as that person. I don't know why, I guess because he's the only person that's even close enough to be even considered my friend. Then, I decided that it should be a pizza party and drew myself and Shikamaru. Sasuke had heavily colored in hair, Shikamaru's was mid-colored, and mine was slightly colored. I ripped the paper out of the notebook and when we came back inside, I put the paper in Sasuke's cubby. I sat back down in my seat and decided to play a game. I would draw a 2 second scribble and label it the first thing that came to my mind. I drew my first scribble, heart. Next, a toilet. O-O Then, a dog, and a cute one I might add. A sled, a star, a whale, a chair, and macaroni followed. I drew a final more elaborate scribble and it was……uh, Sasuke? That was random; I scratched my head and sighed. I don't even understand myself sometimes. All of a sudden, Iruka yelled; I think it was at Shikamaru because he fell out of his chair. I jumped like 2 feet off my chair and Shikamaru came falling onto the floor. The whole class started laughing, well except Sasuke, me, and some weird guy with teeny sunglasses. I thought that guy was scary looking.

"That looked like fun." I grinned.

"How about you try it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh?" I looked down at Shikamaru, and he looked like he just got soaked with freezing cold water. "C'mon it wasn't that bad, Shikamaru!" He'd just gotten back in his chair and I punched him on the arm, and he fell back down. "Oh, gomen. Jeez Shikamaru you sure are clumsy!"

"What a drag."

Intermission!!

Narie-chan: How's it going so far?

Shikamaru: I fell out of my chair, everything's going just peachy.

Narie-chan: I'm glad. How about you Sasuke?

Sasuke: Ok, my clan isn't-

Narie-chan: Don't give away anything or I'll hit you with an anvil!

Sasuke: I don't care.

Nio: Sasuke, It hurts. BELIEVE ME!!!

Sasuke: No offence but I'm stronger than you.

Narie-chan: No one talks to Nio like that unless it's me, ok!!!!

Narie hits Sasuke with anvil.

Sasuke: ….

He falls over unconscious.

Nio: O-o

Narie: Nio, I just hit him with a heavier anvil than the one I hit you with.

Nio: That hurts deep…

Narie: How deep??

Nio: If anyone would like to contribute to Intermission conversation please tell us. (I don't really like Narie making fun of me)

Narie: I heard that!!

Nio: I didn't say it, you typed it!

Narie: I don't CARE!!!

Narie starts chasing Nio with an anvil.

Nio: help me!! TT-TT

I listened to a very few of the words that Iruka said. I wasn't going to be here forever, just until Mother tells me I can go back. I heard the dismissal bell ring and went over to my cubby and got my winter gear on.

"Did you draw this?" Sasuke was talking to me.

"Yup." I was zipping up my coat and putting my hat on and boots.

"It's really good."

"Well pizza is naturally good right?" I had all ready put my mittens on by now.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." I went out the door with Sasuke following me until a street which he turned on. I went to the next street from there and I turned the same direction as him. I only knew one way to my father's house. All I knew about his family is that my step-uncle was an Uchiha, and since my father is really close to him and he's like our only relative who lives in the Leaf village, he's letting us stay with him. Uchiha's usually live close together, and they were mad when he moved. So they're happy that he's finally come to his senses. I finally arrived at the house; actually it was more of a shop because they owned a grocery store. I opened the front door and was greeted by my step-uncle.

He asked about school and I said it was ok. I put away my winter gear and put my backpack in the small quest room which I'm staying in while I'm here. My father asked if I wanted to help out in the store and I said ok, because I had nothing better to do. I tied on my apron and put on a bandana. Father told me I could sweep the floors and wash the windows. I started with sweeping the floors, which was kinda hard because I'm so short. I managed though; I kidnapped all the dust bunnies and locked them in the dungeon!! Muhuhahahahahaha!! (Evil rant over now) Anyways, I washed the windows really good. They were squeaky clean. When I was coming down the ladder, because I'm short and I don't know why Father trusts me with a ladder in the first place, I missed a step and fell. I was waiting and waiting for my impact with the cement, but it never came. I opened my eyes and was surprised by what I saw.

I hate cliffhangers!! TT-TT


End file.
